


I'm Gonna Spend My Christmas With A Dalek

by touchdownpossum



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Doctors, 30+ companions, and the special-est special effects you'll see this holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Spend My Christmas With A Dalek




End file.
